deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Infinity Mode
:For 235 infinity mode photos, see the Image Gallery Infinity Mode is a mode of game-play in Dead Rising that becomes available after completing Overtime Mode. In Infinity Mode, the objective is keep Frank alive for as long as possible. * Food/Drink items in the mall do not respawn. Seon's Food & Stuff is shuttered. The Maintenance Tunnels door lock to Seon's is broken. * There is no save game ability. * Frank's watch and camera are inaccessible * Psychopaths and Survivors appear at different locations than during 72 Hour Mode, and will all attack Frank. Killing them will reward Frank with food and weapons. * Cardboard Boxes and Garbage Cans never have food in them. The 5 day and 7 day survivor achievements are only unlockable in Infinity Mode. Frank's health Frank's health will decrease by one box every 100 real-time seconds or one minute and 40 seconds. One Box of health is equal to 20 Game Minutes. Frank, with the full twelve blocks of life, will lose all of his health and die in 20 real minutes. (four game hours) The Prestige Point meter that was once told how much PP Frank needed to gain a level in other modes will now slowly decrease. The PP bar displays the current remaining percentage of Frank's "current" block of health, i.e. the block will become white when the PP bar empties. The Prestige Point meter will help to tell the player how much longer Frank's current block of life will last before it disappears. Once the meter finishes all the way, Frank will lose a health block and then the meter will start to drop again for another health block. Books Don't eat any food until Frank has all three books! * There are three different health books located around Willamette Parkview Mall, each increasing the ability for food to heal, allowing Frank to last longer: * The Cooking book in Everyone Luvs Books in Entrance Plaza will double the effect time of the smoothies in 72 hour mode, however it has no affect in infinity mode, as it affects only the juice Frank blends while holding the book. Food There are two distinct sources of food in the Mall: * Mall Food: Food that's just sitting around in the mall * Psychopath/Survivor Food: Food dropped by psychopaths and survivors when Frank kills them Food dropped by Psychopaths and Survivors appears in revolving cardboard boxes. These cardboard boxes burst open and expel their contents up and out into the air only when Frank approaches them. (If a box opens when it's near a railing, there's a good chance that at least some of its contents will go over the railing.) Before the box has opened, food items that it contains do not thaw or spoil. Boxes dropped by psychopaths and survivors, or the items found therein, will disappear if Frank leaves the area. Psychopaths usually drop around seven blocks worth of food, and survivors usually drop around one block worth of food. * For more health, cook all Uncooked Pizza and Raw Meat. Mall Food Psychopath/Survivor Food :For 235 more photos, with most of the people listed below, see Infinity_Mode/Image_Gallery Highlighted sections are psychopaths and zombie Dr Barnaby, who gives more food than average. Survivors and psychopaths appear and disappear at the same time three times each day: 00:00, 07:00, 19:00. Survivors, except for zombie Dr. Russell Barnaby and zombie Jessie McCarney, have one food item when killed. Psychopaths give three food items except Brock Mason, who has four uncooked food items. Survivors always remain for only one period and never appear a second time. Paradise Plaza by far has the most survivors and psychopaths, 39 in total. Compared to: * North Plaza 13 * Entrance Plaza 13 * Wonderland Plaza 7 * Al Fresa Plaza 7 * Leisure Park 2 The battles with the psychopaths are similar, except there are also zombies in the area also who attack everyone. There are zombies on the heliport, rooftop and starting on day four in the security room. There are no zombies in the Maintenance Tunnel Warehouse. Similar to 72 Hour Mode, the convicts appear every day at midnight in Leisure Park. DO NOT engage them if possible because none of the three carry ANY food and the Heavy Machinegun causes significant damage. After 0:19:00, acquire the two Small Chainsaws from Adam MacIntyre in Wonderland Plaza. With the three supporting books they probably will last for the rest of infinity mode. List of psychopaths and survivors :For 235 more photos, with most of the people listed below, see Infinity_Mode/Image_Gallery There are 91 opportunities to defeat people for food.The convicts are not included, the Halls are included as three, and every time Carlito appears, he is counted as one. From 08:00:00 and beyond, there are no people. Survivors not in Infinity Mode # Brad Garrison - Zombie. # Connie - Mom from opening cutscene. # Dakota - Daughter from opening cutscene. # Ed DeLuca - Helicopter pilot. # Freddie May - One of the 11 people in the Entrance Plaza before the zombies break in. # James - Survivor killed by Cletus. # Jessie - Non-zombie. # Madonna - Poodle. # Mark Quemada - One of the 11 people in the Entrance Plaza before the zombies break in. # Dr. Russell Barnaby - Non-zombie. # Sid - This is the person Sophie is with during the Prisoners scoop who was murdered by the Convicts. Safe spots * It is possible to gather large amounts of food and hide in several places. ** Entrance Plaza Safe Zones: *** Ned's Knicknackery. Shut the door behind Frank. *** Wallington's. In the back, there's a door to a small, closed in room. *** Everyone Luvs Books. Shut the door behind Frank. **** Should Everyone Luvs Books be broke and filled with zombies, Frank can still wait on top of the bookcases. *** The Sinister Read. Wait on top of the bookcases. *** The area between the inner and outer main doors at the mall entrance (Must be cleared of zombies and have the inner shutter barricaded) *** The Palm Trees. Go to the 2nd floor and use Zombie Ride to jump on one of the trees (One of them also has a Sub-machine Gun on it, see Sub-machine Gun). *** On top of any of the advertisement posters in the first floor's hallway. ** Al Fresca Plaza Safe Zones *** Flexin'. The windows can be broken. *** The fountain with the Sub-machine Gun gun and dumbbell. *** Not a safe zone: behind the counter in McHandy's Hardware or Riverfield Jewelry. ** Food Court Safe Zones. IMPORTANT: DO NOT LEAVE OR ENTER THE FOOD COURT ON DAY FOUR OR YOUR GAME WILL FREEZE *** The circle of balconies, ledges, and walkways that the first Carlito fight is at in the 72 Hour Mode. *** On the sign of Chris' Fine Foods where the Sub-machine Gun is found. ** Wonderland Plaza Safe Zones *** The Space Rider - mall power must be on. *** On top of the north lego house - has a sub-machine gun on it - jump from the space rider. *** Sir Book-A-Lot. Wait on top of the bookcases. *** On top of the south lego house near the giant soccer ball. Climb up on the railing or do zombie ride to reach it. *** On top of either giant soccer ball. *** On top of the roof of either jewelry kiosk located in the open area in the center. Get on top from the glass case next to the cash register. ** North Plaza Safe Zones *** Any of the scaffolds, but check first for zombies. *** Huntin' Shack. Shut the door behind Frank. *** Empty Store (N102) (Where Frank meets Isabela in 72 Hour Mode). Shut the door behind Frank. *** Empty Store with the survival book. Shut the door behind Frank. *** On top of the round CD display in CD Crazy *** Crislip's Home Saloon. On top of any shelf. *** Seon's Food & Stuff (inaccessible during Infinity Mode). On top of any shelf. The Pharmaceutical Office. Shut the door behind Frank. ** Paradise Plaza Safe Zones *** Blue Awnings accessed by jumping from the stairs. *** Orange Awning where the Katana is found. *** Bachman's Bookporium. On top of the bookshelves. *** Lady About Town. On top of the shelves. *** Not a safe zone: Marriage Makers and Josh's Jewels. Behind the counter. ** Colby's Movieland Safe Zones *** Behind the concessions stand/ticket booth. *** Theater Rooms One to Five. Shut the door behind Frank. *** Warehouse. On top of any of the shelves. *** Rooftop. Raised walkway to the air shaft entrance. *** Helipad. **** On top of the entrance. **** On giant air units behind the entrance. **** Behind the yellow fence. ** Security Room Safe Zones *** There are no zombies in the entire area before Day 4 *** Day 4 onwards just clear out any single room and close all of the doors.right|300px|thumb|In the [[Meat Processing Area, on top of the fridge next to the steam tables is a safe spot.]] ** Meat Processing Area Safe Zones *** On top of the fridge next to the steam tables. ** Leisure Park Safe Zones. Note: If the Convicts are around, go somewhere else. *** On top of any of the Shelters. Use Zombie Ride or jump precisely from corner. *** The Raincoat Cultist Hideout is inaccessible during Infinity Mode. Clock locations Since Frank's watch is unavailable, clocks are much more important in infinity mode. Keep in mind that everytime Frank walks into another area with a load screen, the current time will be shown. ; Al Fresca Plaza * Flexin', Al Fresca Plaza ;Entrance Plaza * Entrance Plaza - Giant inflated bee on a ball at entrance * Ned's Knicknackery - Entrance Plaza- Two Grandfather Clocks clock.]] * The Distinguished Gentleman - Entrance Plaza - Clock on wall. * The Sinister Read, Entrance Plaza - Grandfather Clock ; Paradise Plaza * Security Room, Paradise Plaza - Video Surveillance Room above the green couch * Hallway, Paradise Plaza - Big White Post with the bird on it * Universe Of Optics, Paradise Plaza - behind the counter ; Leisure Park * Leisure Park - Clock Tower - Can use a Sniper Rifle to read the clock ; Wonderland Plaza * Sir Book-A-Lot, Wonderland Plaza - Grandfather Clock Achievements Laser Sword After 5 days survival, Frank will get a "Achievement Unlocked" message. Frank can immediately pick up the Laser Sword in the security room in the corner, next to the Real Mega Buster if it was unlocked. The laser sword is available immediately, Frank does not have to wait to complete infinity mode. To retain the laser sword for other games: *Frank MUST die and save the game. If the player turns off the game instead of dying, the laser sword will be lost. To keep the sword, Frank does not have to wait until day 7 to die and save the game. Arthur's Boxers Surviving 7 days unlocks Arthur's Boxers. Arthur's Boxers are the same boxers with red hearts that Arthur wears in the Ghosts 'n Goblins and Ghouls N' Ghosts games. Like all of the clothing, the boxers have no special powers. Death Trivia *While Dead Rising 2 does not currently have an Infinity Mode, there remains the possibility that Capcom will offer it later on as downloadable content or as part of a patch update. *Lindsay Harris's box produces 3 bags of dog food, which is fitting considering her fanatical love for Madonna. *There is one of the four bags of dog food below the heliport when Lindsay Harris body is on this large "H" on the helicopter pad. After Frank leaves the heliport, the pet food disappears with Lindsay. It is believed these colors indicate the outcome of the Randomizer juices from Cliff for that particular play through, which has the potential to come up as one of 7 effects - Spitfire, Zombait, Energizer, Quickstep, Nectar, Untouchable, or Cramps. A few of us have noted the color of the pet food bag on Day 2 and then compared that to the Randomizer's effect on Day 8 and beyond, and there's enough evidence to suggest that possibility. It is unknown whether new items appear with other psychopaths and survivors also.DrNewcenstein, Marked Fortune City map, capcom-unity.com, (August 27, 2010). align=right } *There are new cardboard boxes in several stores. *Usually when Adam or Paul is killed, there is no cardboard box afterwards. This is because they were killed by their own weapon, such as Adam's poison balloon or Paul's Molotov.DrNewcenstein, Marked Fortune City map, capcom-unity.com, (August 27, 2010). .]] *There is no cardboard box if a person is killed by a zombie. , Ross ran out to the fountain to attack zombies.]] *If Frank is out of reach for the survivor, the survivor will begin attacking zombies instead, running significant distances to find and kill a zombie. *Camera 2 which is normally given to Frank after defeating Kent Swanson in Photographer's Pride is found behind the counter of Bachman's Bookporium. But since Frank does not have a working camera, this book is useless. for killing Carlito is unreachable.]] *Occasionally food will jump out of the cardboard boxes and be unreachable. *In Infinity Mode, survivors can jump on bookcases and other locations which zombies cannot. *Frank cannot use the Delivery Truck that he kills Carlito in. *The Prestige Point Stickers are gone. *03:00:00 to 05:00:00 and 0:7:00:00 onwards have no psychopaths *The special music for each psychopath does not play in Infinity Mode, this includes the convicts. *This is the only mode where some of the victims are actually seen with weapons (Todd, Brain, Ryan etc.). Video Gallery File:Dead_rising_barricade.JPG|Barricade File:Dead_rising_barricade_2.JPG|Barricade References External links *Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising Infinity Mode FAQ, IGN, (September 8, 2008). *Hall, Kevin. Infinity Mode Tips/mini-FAQ, IGN,(August 21, 2006). *DrNewcenstein's Non-Confrontational 5 & 7 Day Survivor Guide for Dead Rising, Newcenstein. *The Big List Of Who, What, When, and Where for Dead Rising, Newcenstein. Source of much of this material. *Dr. Newcenstein's Ultimate Dead Rising Infinite Mode Survival Guide for getting 17 Days 7 Hours, Newcenstein. Day to day walk through. *West, Matthew. Dead Rising: Infinite Mode Survival Guide, Gamefaqs, (December 20, 2006). Including safe spots. *7 Day Infinity Mode FAQ, IGN, (August 21, 2006). Lists many of the weapons and food people drop. Category:Gameplay Category:Dead Rising